Nobody
by BillieLiv
Summary: This is the story of the girl Betha born a bastard and send of to marry someone she never saw. How do the knights of Arthur fit into this?
1. Betha

_**Hiya! Since my story "childhood crush" has only a few more chapters to go I decided to start with a new one! So here it is enjoy! **_

**_Nobody; Chapter one; Betha._**

This takes place sixteen years before the movie

A young woman has sneaked into the army base. And was in labour, for three days she had been screaming she wanted to bare her childe at the same place she created it.

The lord of the healers looked at the woman with wide eyes.

He had seen many terrible war wounds, he pulled an arrow out of a man's chest with a smile, he fixed broken bones like it was nothing. But a woman in labour, that was new to him. He had never seen a woman in labour. He had always thought barring children was the easiest thing there was. But this woman had been screaming, moaning, and cursing for three days now. He had sent for nuns to help this woman bare. And he heard a nock on the door. Three nuns entered and looked at the woman with shock.

"A woman you said! This is hardly a girl!" The youngest nun shouted.

"I say fourteen years." The oldest said.

"I know nothing of women." The healer said leaving the woman to help the woman who apparently was a girl. He needed to find out who impregnated the girl.

"Lord is it true that there is a woman giving birth?" A young knight asked.

"That is why I'm here." The healer said simple. "Lords! We have much to discuss!"

The knights gathered round the healer.

"Speak freely, is someone our dos anybody know who created the child with the girl?"

"They haven't seen this female, how can they know if they slept with her." The oldest knight said. He was eighty years of age. One of the youngest knights got up. He was only sixteen, was he the one who impregnated the girl?

"Lord can I speak with you in private?" He asked the healer.

"We have no secrets for each other here!" The healer said.

"I don't wish to bring an honourable family our high placed people in dishonour." The young knight said.

Honourable family? High placed people? Who in the name of any god dos he mean? What did he know more than they others? Than they elder?

"Speak son, speak freely.

"The young woman who is barring is none other than lady Calum of Ireland, sister of the king. Who slept with her I not know."

"Foolish talk!" One of the older knights said pulling out his sword.

"I swear I speak truth!" The boy said pulling out his sword and held it in front of his face. "On anything you will make me swear I shall swear!"

The other knights started to mumble.

"You have no proof, what you have said shall remain between these four walls." The commander of the knights said. Think of the scandal it would create if anyone found out that lady Calum of Ireland barred a bastard, apparently fathered by a knight.

The healer left the knights to ponder, he wished to know how it was going with the girl who was apparently lady Calum. He entered the room to see the nuns stand around the young lady. The youngest nun stroked the thin, swollen body of the lady.

The girl let out a detestable cry.

The child had arrived.....

The nuns looked at the baby girl with sympathy. Baby blue eyes and brown-blond hair, it was a fair childe.

The eldest nun looked at the lady Calum, and turned back to the others.

"She shall not be able to look open her childe," she said softly. "The lord have her soul."

"Is she dead?" The healer asked.

The nuns made a cross and said the prayers for the dyeing.

The healer examined the baby, it didn't cry, as if it knew what had happened to it.

The commandant of the knights entered the room.

"Did the girl die?" He asked.

"Yes," The healer said. "but she died giving birth to this childe, a girl."

"Than it was the lords will." The commandant said looking at the baby with sympathy.

But the commandant soon regained his sense of duty.

"Nuns I will send an escort with you, they will bring you to my son, his wife can not bare. They will love and take car of the childe. And that," He said pointing to the ones beautiful, but now torn and mutilated body of lady Calum. "Take it with you there will be no woman's grave in the walls of the castle. And if you not wish to take it with you, than feed it to the wolves."

The nuns shiver. "that" he had said, that was a childe of god! The one's faire lady Calum of Ireland. That.....

The nuns rapt the corps in the soiled sheets and let the men carry it to the carriage. The nuns followed the oldest nun pressed the baby against her. A few men watched them leave and paid there respects to the lady Calum. The nuns needed to leave as soon as possible, they had a long way to go, the commanders sons castle was far away. The commander was from a respected family, they where quite healthy. A younger knight walked over to them and looked first at the body that was rapt in sheets and then at the small baby in the nuns arms. He looked about ready to cry, but his friends dragged him off. After this the nuns disappeared into the night.....

After about a week of travel they arrived at the grounds of lord Clarence and lady Cecily. The lord and lady where awaiting them on the entrance of the monumental castle. The nuns stepped out of the carriage with the baby still in the oldest nuns arms. Lady Cecily ran over to them. The nun handed her the baby. Lady Cecily looked at the childe and cried, she finally had what she desired, a baby. Her husband stepped up to her and placed a hand on his shoulder. It had been a arranged marriage, but they had learned to love each other, and lord Clarence had stayed with her even though she couldn't bare.

"Pleas com in." The lord said to the nuns. "Tell us of the childe."

The nuns willingly followed the joyous pair inside. It had been a long tiring trip. The nuns told them of the childe, and the couple listened and the lady started to cry.

"Let us name her Betha, it means life." She explained to the nuns. Lady Cecily was a smart woman. She knew the tongues of many people. Her father was a high placed Roman.

"Betha," Her husband repeated. "it soothes her."

The nuns looked at the loving couple and they know that this couple would take good care of the daughter of lady Calum, that they would take good care of Betha.

_**T.B.C **_

_**Hope you liked it! **_

_**-xx- BillieLiv**_


	2. marriage?

**_Midnytestar_**: **_Sorry for the misspell I just do those things! I suck at spelling I know! But thanks for the other wise positive feedback!_**

**_raven's jewel ; I forgot there was a Deirdre in that story! I will pick another name tomorrow! Thanks for the help! _**

**_Mustang Gal Thanks!_**

**_Starbox : To the worthless load of crap named Starbox,  
Go piss you're self you big bitch. You're stupid slandering is no match for my temper.  
I'm a big girl with a big mouth so don't mess with me!  
I don't associate with little air-head think you're smart bimbo's.  
And FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! End you're pathetic little life because I don't car how much you think you're a tough girl, our what you think of me! Because you go insult people where they can't see you. If I in anyway know you I would kick you're butt. You really need that, and I hope I can do that. But I warn you don't go insulting people how have a higher intellect than you. Because one day you will surely come across someone like me who will surly beat the crap out of you. (Not that that's possible seeing that you are crap.) I dear you send me an other mail. I will be waiting.  
With hope you die and burn in hell, _**

_**(because that's where you're going seeing you're a mean bitch.)**_

**_Julie : Thank you! _**

**_Cotton Blossom First off thanks for the complement! And I know my spelling is terrible, to say it lightly. And I will try to find a Beta. _**

**_ChiaraStormThank you!_**

**_I'm changing Deirdre's name I think! And its changed in Betha! And a million times sorry to Chiefhow! As a good reader I should have remembered there was a Deirdre in that story, but I just forgot, so thanks raven's jewel for the help! _**

_**Nobody; Chapter two; marriage? **_

Sixteen years have past, Betha had grown up and was now a young woman. Her life was peaceful, but this day it looked like everything and everyone was against her.

"No, mother!" She screamed leaving the exquisite women's chambers. Her mother had just told her that she would be send to the home of lord Marius Aurelius, to marry his son Alecto, godson of the pope.

"Such a stubborn childe." The lady Cecily said looking at the needlework she was making.

"I shall go after her." The maid Felicity said, she had been Betha's caretaker since the lady was ten summers.

She know Betha well, she was probably running to the stables and cursing. Yes, the lady could curse, better than any stable boy.

"That would be nice, Felicity." Lady Cecily sighed. She has had many trouble with raising her rebellious daughter.

Felicity hurried to the stables, there she would find a moping, and cursing Betha. And yes she was right. The lady Betha was cursing and kicking against a wall.

"Betha the wall can not help you're misfortune." Felicity said kindly.

"They say that walls have ears. Maybe it will listen to me, no one else seems to do that." Betha said giving the wall another kick. She felt like a piece of land, sold of to the highest bidder.

"You're parents just want what is best fore you."

"They not know me, nobody dos." Betha whispered as if it was to herself.

"Nonsense, that is fools talk and you know it." Felicity warned, the lady Betha has a sharp tongue.

"But why do they marry me of to a boy I have never seen?" Betha said, after this she turned to the horse. "Lena, would you have a child with a stallion you never met?" She asked the mare.

The horse shacked its head, like it understood what was told to it.

"And is even younger than you!" Betha continued.

Again the horse shacked its head.

"He is only one year younger." Felicity said, still trying to be calm, you need to be calm in dealing with Betha.

"A year is a year! Who marries a younger man?!" Betha said punching the wall with force.

"Many powerful women, young men are easily manipulated." Felicity said, she knew that it would be something Betha found interesting.

"And as soon as he has a chance of becoming pope, he will let me be murdered, fantastic isn't it?!" Betha said with sarcasm in her other wise soft voice.

"That only happened a few times." Felicity said, whishing that lord Clarence hadn't educated Betha, like one would educate a boy. The girl remembers everything she is told, and that gets her in trouble, many times.

"A few times to many." Betha said with a glare. She was obviously disgusted by the fact of murder for no real cause.

"It will not happen to you. You are a smart young woman. It is more likely that you would let him be killed." Felicity was trying her best to keep Betha from running away, she knew that she would do that if she thought there was no other way out.

"Yes, I am quite smart." Betha said, she didn't like being just a pretty face, she wanted to be referred to as a smart young woman.

"So we're going to Marius Aurelius house?" Felicity said very cautiously. One wrong move could make Betha go insane, and she didn't want that to happen.

"Aye, we are going to meet this Alecto, and if I don't like him. I will run away." Betha said with a determent look on her face.

"Well, you're at least meeting him before running. That's a plus point." Felicity sighed.

"Lets go, we have much work to do."

**_Three days later lady Betha and Felicity left for the home of Marius Aurelius. With them was a cavalry send by Betha's grandfather. He as well wished his granddaughter to marry well. His granddaughter on the contrary left the castle of her parents screaming; she would rather marry a stable boy with nothing to his name! _**

_**After a long time of travelling they arrived at the home of Marius' house. If you could call it that, it was more a castle....**_

"There awaiting me, that's a good sine isn't it?" Betha thought while looking out of the carriage window. She was in her finest dress and her hair was neatly braided. She was observing Alecto he couldn't see her yet, but she could see him. "He's tall and slender, he is quite handsome. Yet not the man I would marry. I wish not for a man who needs to be protected."

"Handsome boy." Felicity said jabbing Betha in the side.

"If you say so." Betha said. Any girl would be happy to marry such a high placed man, but she wasn't any girl.

The carriage stopped abruptly. Deirdre had arrived to the one place she didn't want to be. The carriage door opened. Betha took a deep breath and stepped out of the carriage. She felt eyes on her. Three pair, they where studying her and she was approved because Marius Aurelius walked up to her.

"Welcomed Lady Betha daughter of lord Clarence." He said. Betha immediately didn't like him.

"It is an honour lord Marius." Betha said making a footfall. She hated this high classed nonsense.

"This is my wife Fuliciana," he said pointing to a dark haired woman, with a faire face. "and this is Alecto." He gestured his son to step forward.

Betha extended her hand to him. She hated this, why did she come? She couldn't remember.

Alecto took her hand and kissed it. Betha had trouble keeping a straight face.

"You most be tired. I shall show you to you're room." Fuliciana said signalling Betha, she followed. She didn't know how long she would be able to contain herself from running away.

**T.B.C**

**Read and Review pleas! **


	3. Knights? What in anyone’s name?

**lindalee4:** I had my Beta take a look at this chap so don't complain about this one okay? And girl (?) You don't know me so don't dare judge me. And if I don't write I have my reasons! Like a BOY!

**Dazzler420** Thank you.

**scruffybunny** Oooo thanks!

**Mustang Gal**Big thank you!

**Julie : **Don't know yet!

**Nianko**Thank you!

**ChiaraStorm**OMG! I'm blushing here!

**Beatriz: ** Yeah! And that stuff really happened! She is inspired on a woman I read a book about.

**Keylala: **Its my temper that makes me react.

**The Langolier: **I already gave you an explanation on the review page....

**MonDieu666** Don't worry it will not happen again (you know; the me yelling at reviewer; however it did make me feel good....)

**Gabi L**Hey Gabi, thanks for reviewing!

**Tool of a Higher Power: **Between the endless blabbing of criticism, I did find something I thought I needed to explain; Women in that time did swear! But yes it was a sin, but than you needed to go confess; and afterwards say a few prayers. I know this because I go to a catholic school (there still nuns in my school and they told me.) And with the plenty bad me if I'm wrong but you count me to them?

My friend Lars is trying to make me say that yours is worse but I think I shouldn't seeing I didn't even take the time to read it. And I probably will never take the time seeing that my friend says its no good. And I don't need tips from you; got it?! But I can't help but feel a little sorry for you, because of the criticism my friend Lars gave you.

**Sweet A.K**Okay....

**kicksomeclover : ** 16! I'm turning sixteen! So be as harsh as you want; don't give, don't care!

And scratching story's moment of weaknesses! And my died friend was my dead dog; the day I posted that it was exactly one month since she died. I just to make story's for her during thunder storms; And I don't think she would find it disrespectfully how you so sweetly put it.

And I mean this in the least offensive way; What I do is non of you're business because you don't know me, and you are nothing like me!

**Arthiel 18-08**Thank you girl! (if you're not a girl I'm sooooo sorry!)

**Power of wisdom: ** Lars my dear silly moron! Thanks for the support!

**Devonshirelass**Thanks, appreciate it a lot!

_**So with out further ramblings here it is chapter three! **_

_**Nobody; chapter three; Knights? What in anyone's name?**_

_**The next two days at the home of Marcus Honorius dragged by with Betha wanting run away. But Felicity knew if Betha ran, she wouldn't wouldn't be back and was able to deter her.**_

_**On the third day of her internment something peculiar happened. Knights arrived, seven strange men...Betha keep herself out of sight but her ears to the ground. **_

"I am Arthur Castus of Hadrian's Wall. Open the gates!" A man in Roman armour said. Betha knew that name,but from where?

"Ah welcome knights! I am Marcus Honorius. What is it you need?" Marcus Honorius said walking towards them.

"Which one of you is Alecto?" Arthur asked.

"_What business does he have with my intended?" _Betha thought bitterly.

"I am." Alecto answered. Fuliciana stood next to him, they walked down to where the Roman and his men gathered.

"I am Alecto's father. What do you need?" Marcus Honorius asked.

"An army of Saxons is heading this way. I have been sent to evacuate you and your family." Arthur said a little uneasy.

"_Saxons? I have heard Father and grandfather speak of them, but what do they seek here?"_ This was all making her very curious.

"That is impossible. All our possessions are here. Rome will send an army." Marcus said motioning to his villa.

"Why send an army? They have us." Arthur said annoyed.

"_Assertive, arrogant, bastard. Why would they be better than an army? Seven men? That's not even a good cavalry." _She thought looking over the men.

"We cannot. It is impossible!" Marcus said, perplexed.

"My men cannot go home unless we return you to the Wall. You will be coming with us even if I have to tie you to the back of my horse and drag you all the way to Rome. My lord." Arthur said dangerously.

"How dare you?" Betha said walking with her head high, showing her proud features. She looked queenly, ten years of etiquette lessons do that to a girl.

"And who are you?" Arthur said with a sigh.

"I'm lady Betha daughter of lord Clarence." Betha said with pride, her face however did not budge.

"Lord Clarence son of Lord Conrad?" Arthur asked with surprise written on his face.

"Aye." Betha said still with an emotionless face. "And I will not be tied to a horse and dragged of by any of you. Is that understood?"

"_O gods I hate speaking like this." _Betha thought.

"I have no intention of doing such a thing to you lady Betha." Arthur said with a look of irritation.

"I would hope so for the sake of you and you're men." Betha said, her face was unreadable. "And lord Marcus listen to this man, I wish not to witness your bickering."

"Now that is settled, we leave in the morning. Lady my men are hungry." Arthur said addressing Fuliciana.

Fuliciana touched her husbands arm awaiting his approval. He nodded and she hurried off to the villa.

"_There is something eerie with the way Fuliciana behaves around her husband." _

Marcus Honorius looked as if he thought his authority was undermined. And he decided to let his serfs know that he was still in charge.

"Get back to work! All of you!" He shouted. It was only natural that all of them had stopped working to look at this Arthur Castus. Several of Marius' guards started to push serfs roughly.

Betha looked at the scene with distaste, it was horrid to her how Marcus treated his serfs, as if they where lower than a thief.

Marcus walked away in the direction of his villa. He had such an arrogant walk.

Betha looked at the knights who were overwhelmed with questions.

"Are you from Rome?" One serf asked grabbing a older, fatter knight's tunic.

"From hell." He answered flatly.

"_Why do they all look so dismal when Rome comes up?" _She wondered, she was confused by the way these knights acted.

Betha watched the serfs and Alecto follow Arthur over to where a man was chained.

"_I haven't noticed that." _She followed to the place where they stood, yet kept her distance.

"Who is this man?" Arthur asked looking at the old man. There where stripes running down his back, he probably had a flagellation.

"He's our village elder. He defied our master. He asked for more rations for us and the master had him chained here. I have been dragging up the earth the whole winter and I haven't got any food." A thin serf replied.

"_I will be married into such a family? Did my father know of this?" _ She was truly shocked by this thought.

"You're from Rome. You're a man of God! Tell us; is it true that some men are born to be slaves?" The serf asked. Betha saw something change in Arthur's face. There was a look of hatred.

"_How can people be treated like this?" _She would marry that man's son? _"What if that Alecto turns out like him? I don't think I would be able to coop with that."_

"I tell you now; Marcus Honorius is not a man of God. You were all free from your first breath!" Arthur said pulling out his sword. It shone in the light of the sun, that shone so little. He cut the man's chains.

"Somebody help this man!"

An older woman ran from the crowd that had gathered and tended to the old man.

Betha looked at Alecto his face held admiration.

"_This will cause a rebellion, not that I blame these people. They have obviously been neglected." _

Not long after, Fuliciana walked out with food for the knights. And offered them a place to rest.

"_Its best I take my leave as well." _Betha thought walking away from the yard. She needed to speak with Felicity.

Felicity was, as always waiting in Betha's chambers.

"Felicity do you know the name Arthur Castus?"

"I believe I have heard you're father speak of him." Felicity said.

"Well he just arrived with the message that Saxons are on the way." Betha stated, settling on her bed.

"Saxons?" Felicity said with fear in her clear grey eyes.

"Aye, they are here to take us to some wall. Hadrian's Wall I believe." Betha commented pensively. "He knows my grandfather."

"That is possible Betha, you're grandfather's teachings to knights are legendary." Felicity said taking up some needlework.

"What do you know of this Arthur?" Betha asked Felicity with a curious undertone.

"His father was Uther Pendragon, and his mother a Britton." Felicity said dully as if it was nothing interesting.

"And his knights?" Betha pressed for as much information as possible.

"Sarmatian's, horse lords. They all must commit to fifteen years in the service of the Roman Empire." Felicity said, paying more attention to the needlework than the converstaion.

"Only fifteen years." Betha snorted. "I shall spend my whole life in service of Rome."

"You stop you're complaining. You have been whining for two days know. Go to bed." Felicity said strictly. She hated being strict with Betha, but sometimes the girl needed to be silenced.

"Fine." Betha said shortly. "Goodnight." She kicked of her shoes and went to bed.

"_Even Felicity is trying to control me. Why was I born a girl? I would have been better off being a boy."_

_**Betha awakened at first light and stepped outside to watch the knights pack up some of Marcus' belongings. She was surprised to see that they weren't as old as they appeared. She saw a dark haired knight ride up to his comrades. **_

"_Common Betha, lets hear what the man has to say." _

"Saxons. Heading this way. They'll be here before nightfall." The dark haired knight said, he had a rather killer look to him and she bet he wasn't an easy one to predict.

"_So he's a scout. Explains the hawk."_

"How many?" Arthur asked troubled.

"An entire army. One to the north and one to the south." The scout said his face betrayed no emotion.

"_I bet he didn't need to go to etiquette school to learn that. But a whole army of Saxons,...and only seven of them? Those aren't good odds." _

"Where do we go? South?" Arthur asked, very limited with his options.

"East. There is a path through the mountains to the East The scout said.

"_Arthur sure has a lot of trust in his men. I don't know what it is but there is something mysterious to this scout." _Betha thought. She enjoyed to analyze the human psyche.

The packing continued with great haste. Betha heard the sound of drums. She also noticed monks walling up the small wooden shed adjacent to the villa. There were guards overseeing their work. Arthur seemed to notice it again and walked over to Betha.

"Do you know what that is, lady Betha?" He asked her with a frown on his face.

"I sincerely have no idea." Betha answered truthfully. She had no idea what was in that shed.

Arthur walked over to the shed but the guards blocked his way.

"What is this?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"_That's what I want to know." _Betha thought following his lead.

The knights all motioned their horses to where Arthur stood.

"You cannot enter!" A monk said trying to draw their attention, yet all their gazes were fixed on the shed.

"Dagonet." Arthur said motioning towards a giant of a man, Betha flinched at the sight of him.

He dismounted and picked up his grand battle axe and started to hack down the stone wall. In only a few swings the wall was reduced to a pile of rubble. The door behind it however was locked.

"_What could be so important and unmovable?." _Betha thought, her curiosity growing with the minute.

"Key." Arthur said to the guards.

"It's locked. From the inside." A large rather stupid looking guard said.

The big giant named Dagonet kicked the door in. He and Arthur followed by two others entered the room. Betha, unable to contain herself, walked in as well.

The smell in the room went throw her, it was awful, it smelled like death.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" A foul looking priest said.

Betha looked around, dead body's everywhere.

"This is no temple this is a Tomb." She said engrossed.

"This is the work of your God?" A curly haired knight said to Arthur.

Betha unconsciously looked around, she really didn't wish to see this, but a part of her needed to see this.

"This is no place for a lady." The curly haired knight said to Betha, he could not hide the hatred in his voice.

"_What did I ever do to him?"_

"Youhave no say over me, lord knight." Betha returned defensively.

He shrugged and turned around to examine yet another dead body.

"This one is dead." He said.

"By the smell of it, they are all dead." A long haired blond knight said with disgust.

"_I think I'm going to be sick. Who would do such a thing? My father wanted me to marry into this family? The Saxons can't be crueller than Marcus Honorius." _

"How dare you try and-"One monk said to the curly haired knight, but he was cut short. He was killed in a flash by the knight.

Betha flinched, but made no sound.

"_He killed him with out a second thought, I know he might have disserved it but still. To take a life with out any sine of emotion." _Betha thought looking at the curly haired knight. She didn't even try to hide her disgust.

"One move and you'll join him." The blond long haired knight said pointing his sword towards a priest.

Betha witnessed the giant Dagonet grab a small boy by the shoulders.

"You must not fear me." He said softly, the boy seemed to believe him. Dagonet lifted him out of his cell and held him in his huge arms.

Arthur pulled a woman out of a cell. The victims were carried outside by the knights. Betha followed not really knowing what to think.

"Give me some water!" Arthur shouted once they stepped outside. A man immediately gave him and Dagonet water for the woman and boy. Betha stood aside and watched the scene.

"She's a Woad." The scout said to the other bald knight, he was looking at the woman that was carried out the dungeon by Arthur.

"You should not judge people by the way they look. If everyone who saw you did that, they would have all ran into the nearest wood screaming." Betha said before she realized it.

"_That wasn't the smartest thing I ever did, was it?" _

The scout just gave her a quick glare and the bald knight gave her a look of amusement.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marcus Honorius said rushing forward. "These are pagans!"

"So are we." A knight said, he was younger than the others.

His wife immediately rushed forward to help Arthur with the Woad woman. Betha noticed that Felicity was with them as well. She rushed to help the small boy.

"You mean they wouldn't be your serfs!" Arthur yelled at the man.

"You! You are a Roman! And Christian! You should understand!" Marius yelled back after this he turned around to his wife. "And you, you kept them alive!" He pushed her to the ground. Betha ran towards her and helped her up, when she looked back up she saw Arthur hit Marius, before anybody realised he had his sword against Marius his neck.

"Stop!" The Roman said to his guards who had started forward. "You will be punished for this heresy when you return to the Wall."

"Then perhaps I should kill you and seal my fate now!" He looked like he had just lost his last nerve.

"I was willing to die with them." The crazed priest said deliriously. "Yes it was God's will that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then could their souls be saved."

"Then I will do his will. Wall them back up!" Arthur shouted.

The scout seemed to want to say something but Arthur cut him of.

"I said wall them back up!" He shouted.

Betha gave Felicity a look that said. "What's wrong with these people."

"Lady." A voice said from behind Betha.

"Yes, lord knight." Betha said to the curly haired knight, who had just killed a priest.

"Lancelot she had nothing to do with it." Arthur Castus said walking up to them.

"Then what is her business here?" The knight Lancelot said aggressively.

"I was here to marry, Alecto, but as soon as my father finds out about this disgusting behavior the wedding will be off." Betha said cool and collected. She gave Lancelot a look of hate.

"Fine then." He murmured walking off.

"Ignore him lady, do you know how to ride horse?" Arthur asked politely.

"I have a horse in the stables." Betha said, her father had taught her to ride horse, it was something not many fathers did. Betha was even allowed to hunt with them, not that she killed animals she just enjoyed the exercise.

"And your maid?" He asked.

"She can not, and she is not my maid, she is my friend." Betha said with confidence.

"Then she will ride in the carriage. And you will ride with me and my men. Understood?" Arthur asked seriously.

"Understood."

_**T.B.C.**_


	4. Knights

_**Hiya people sorry about the long time it took me to update so here is the reason; Its hot, scratch that its just wow, dark, a great kisser and male! So now you know you can't blame me for the late update! **_

_**And next time I will answer my reviews again...and I can't remember if I send this story to my Beta our not (again the boyfriends fault) **_

_**But if it wasn't the next one will be sent to my beta again so.....**_

_**Okay I'm rambling on again see ya guys next chapter.**_

_**(And "the apprentice" and "Childhood Crush" will be updated soon!)**_

**Nobody**

Betha stands there as Arthur turns around and walks away. She found this Arthur and his men a tad disturbing; to her they seem arrogant and honourless.

She snapped out of her train of thoughts and decided to do what needed to be done. She walked to the stables and got her horse.

There he stood a magnificent black stallion; a birthday present from her cousin on mothers side. She patted the horse's gigantic flanks and smiled.

"_I think we're in trouble old friend." _She thought patting the horse lovingly.

"Lady!" A gruff voice called.

Betha slowly turned around; looking right at her was the knight with long blond hair.

"Yes?" Betha asked not forgetting her etiquette lessons.

"We're leaving." The knight said shortly.

Betha nodded. And then something came over her.

"May I ask for you're name lord knight?" She asked.

"_That was pure brilliance! I ask the name of a person I really don't want to know."_ Betha thought looking around nervously.

The man looked amused; it had been a long time since he had been spoken to politely.

"Gawain lady, my name is Gawain." He said with a small smile.

"I shall remember that." Betha said offering the knight, named Gawain a smile of her on.

The knight nodded, turned his heal and walked away.

Betha prayed to the gods that the other knights would be as kind to her as he. She didn't count on the curly haired knight Lancelot to be kind; he was a man wordy of being the son of the devil....

_Betha road, as she was told with the knights. She didn't speak to them but did find out there names. After a while she was riding Arthur. He was looking at the woman in the caravan, the Woad woman. Lancelot cam riding up to him:_

"We're moving too slow. The girl's not going to make it and neither is the boy.  
The family we can protect, but we're wasting time with all these people." He said to Arthur.

"_Dos the man have no hart? How cruel can a he be?" Betha thought enraged by the man's words. _

"We're not leaving them." Arthur said simply.

"If the Saxons find us, we will have to fight." Lancelot said.

"Then save your anger for them." Arthur said getting mad at his friend. Betha watched with fascination.

"Is this Rome's quest? Or Arthur's?" Lancelot said aggressively.

Arthur and Lancelot looked at each other; Lancelot's eyes where filled with anger and Arthur's where unmovable.

Lancelot gave Arthur one more angered look before riding off.

"What an annoying man." Betha sighed.

"He just wants to get out of this alive." A voice said.

Betha looked behind her and saw the younger knight, Galahad riding up to her.

"That is no reason to be so cruel." Betha answered stubbornly.

"And Rome isn't cruel?" The knight said; he was clearly trying to out smart her.

"Rome is not cruel, Rome is fair." Betha said, she had never bin in Rome but the way her father speaks of it was more than enough for her to know that it is a grand city.

"Than why do they take young boys away from there homes to fight for the great Roman cause?" There was a large amount of bitterness in his voice.

"The same reasons they make young woman marry men they never meet."-Betha said- "Fore the good of Rome."

"And you accept that?" The knight asked frowning.

"I haft to, I have no other choice." Betha sighed.

"Yes you have, just don't marry." Galahad said.

"If only it was that simple." Betha said. This man obviously didn't know a thing about the ways of high Roman families.

The knight shrugged and road off.

Everyone remains quite for awhile; giving Betha the time to think about everything that happened;

"_Why did Rome send these men? They hate us; they hate everything that has to do with the Roman Empire. They are more likely to kill us than save us! If only my cousin was here, he would know what to do...he is so much stronger than I am. He would surely put this Lancelot in his place." _

Arthur and his knight where raiding in front of her.

Arthur was looking at the Woad woman he saved. Lancelot noticed this and looked annoyed he road of without saying another word. Arthur gave him a look and shrugged. He stopped to ride next to the Woad woman.

"_I know eavesdropping isn't polite but I want to know what they will talk about!" _Betha thought riding shorter to Arthur and the Woad.

"My father told me great tales of you." The Woad said.

"Really. And what did you hear?" Arthur asked.

"_Just what I wish to hear."_ Betha thought very pleased.

"Fairy tales. The kind you hear of people so brave, so selfless that they can't be real. Arthur and his knights. A leader both Britain and Roman. And yet you chose your allegiance to Rome. To those that take what does not belong to them. That same Rome that took your men from their homeland." The Woad said with contempt.

"_That's just great, yet another Roman hater. They are very common here!" _Betha thought, she felt her face grow red with anger.

"Listen, Lady, do not pretend that you know anything about me or my men." Arthur said getting made. "How many Britons have you killed?" The Woad woman asked.

"_What a Little cow! I wish I could shut her up!" _Betha thought, her cheeks most be flaming by now.  
  
"As many as tried to kill me. It's a natural state of any man to want to live." Arthur said simply.  
  
"Animals live. It's the natural state of any man to want to live free, in their own country. I belong to this land. Where do you belong, Arthur?" The woman said with a naturally air of cockiness.

Arthur was quite for a moment. "How's your hand?" He finally asked.  
  
"I'll live, I promise you." The Woad said.

"_What a pity." _Betha thought.

"Is there nothing about my land that appeals to your heart? Your own father married a Briton. Even he must have found something to his liking." The Woad said. Arthur however didn't replay, he just road of to his scout.

"You shouldn't try to lead him astray." Betha said to the Woad before she realised it.

"And who are you?" The Woad said rudely.

"Betha, daughter of Lord Clarence and lady Cecily." Betha said showing her pride.

"Lady Cecily, aunt of the great commander Maxim?" The Woad woman said raising an eyebrow.

"_Cousin is even known to the Woads, I believe that will pleas him." _Betha thought with a soft grin on her face.

"Yes." Betha said to the impressed Woad.

"I have heard tales of him as well, is it true he has a Celt in his army?" The Woad asked.

"Yes, it is true. His second in command is a Celt." Betha said; thinking of the Conlan, the great friend of her cousin.

"Are they as brave as people clam?" The Woad asked curiously.

"I would personally call them disturbing. There way of fighting battles is very strange." Betha said shaking her head.

"Pleas tell; what is so disturbing?" The woman asked.

"Well, they attack there enemy before thinking and when the battle is over they discuss their tactics." Betha smiled.

The Woad woman laughed.

"I can see why you find that disturbing."

"_O god I miss them, they where always so nice to be around; Maxim the loud but mannered Roman and Conlan the quite, mysterious Celt." _Betha thought.

"My name is Guinevere." The Woad said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Betha replied.

Guinevere smiled and went back inside the carriage.

"_This Woad might be not as bad as I thought." _Betha thought smiling to herself.

"Lady Betha!" A voice called.

Betha turned around to see the knight, Gawain standing in front of her.

"Yes?" Betha asked politely.

"We camp here tonight." He said with a small smile. He didn't see the point in being hostile to the girl. "So prepare for night fall."

"I will." Betha said simply. She dismounted and looked around it was already getting darker.

"_I think I have time for a small walk." _She thought, as she ventured into the woods.

She walked around thinking of what happened and the hostility of the knight Lancelot. And suddenly the object of her thinking was standing in front of her, but he hadn't seen her, he was looking at Guinever who was bathing.

"_What an improper thing to do." _She thought and before her mind thought threw she had already spoken;

"What do you think you're you doing?"

Lancelot looked at her and acknowledged her presence.

"What are you doing here?" He said completely ignoring her question. He was walking straight at her.

"I'm taking a walk." Betha said nervously; there was something in the knight's eyes that made her feel afraid.

"What a little Roman brat like you all alone? Isn't that dangerous? Or is you're god protecting you?" He said that last bit with mockery. He was getting closer.

"Do not mock me or my faith!" Betha said unconsciously taking stepping back until she was against a tree.

"So the Roman woman is afraid of me." He said; he was almost in front of her.

"I'm not afraid of you." Betha said taking a step forward so she was right in front of Lancelot.

"To bad." He said softly. He placed a hand beneath her chin forcing her to look straight into his eyes.

"If it was up to me we would have left you and they others in that villa to die."

"You have no honour!" Betha hissed, her anger becoming clearer by the second.

"You try having honour after fifteen years of killing for lazy Romans." He said.

"Watch you're tongue, knight." Betha said aggressively.

"Why?" He asked.

Instead of answering, Betha slapped him on the right cheek. A bright red spot appeared on the place where she had slapped him. He immediately took a step back.

"I'm sorry." Betha said. "I don't know what came over me."

Lancelot looked at her confused. He was the one who had been insulting her. He actually disserved it. He didn't mean to scare the girl like that he had just been testing her. There was something about her; she didn't seem Roman.

Betha gave him one last look and ran off.

_**T.B.C **_

_**READ and Review pleas! **_

_**-xxx-**_

_**BillieLiv aka Billie**_


End file.
